


Time was frozen

by Thewatcher355



Category: Sally Face (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, These two are poor beans, let my beans rest, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewatcher355/pseuds/Thewatcher355
Summary: Sal didn't know what to do. Yes he trusted Larry and he knew judgment wasn't Larry's thing. The problem was he didn't trust himself. These were the thoughts going through Sal fishers head as he stood there in his bathroom eyes locked with his best friend.





	Time was frozen

It had been a normal day. Sal woke up got dressed went to school and returned home. Larry had invited him over for the night but declined as he was not feeling well. He couldn't tell if it was from the ghost hunting or the road kill they had for lunch.  
He had layed down for about an hour feeling the itch on his face grow. The fact That he had made no effort to get up and take care of it was almost sad.finally he had had enough and stood maneuvering around Gizmo as he made his way to the door. He made sure to say quiet as to not wake his dad.  
This is a tricky task for Sal to complete. Since the floor boards creek with every step you took. As he made his way to the bathroom he could hear soft snores coming from the other room. This means his father had fallen asleep at the computer again. One thing He has noticed was that his father was never really working it always seems he was playing Tetris but that was no Sal's business. As he opened the bathroom door he could feel Gizmo He open the door a little wider so that he could slip through. He walked up the mirror and took a long look.  
He stared back at the reflection. The prosthetic covered his face keeping the outside world from the truth. Small flashbacks waived in his head. He shut them out because crying wouldn't help his situation. Sal carefully peeled off the prosthetic. Staring into the mirror he looked at himself. There were scars littering his face as well as a missing eye. He reached into the cabinet to retrieve the bottle of mysterious cream. Flipping open the cap he squirted a little of the substance onto his palm.  
Suddenly the door flung open and a cheery voice filled the room. "hey Sal I brought some movies and snacks so we could hang out until you Felt better!" Sal spun around his shocked eyes meeting Larry's. They both froze staring at each other both in shock. "shit" Larry's voice quivered "sorry" he said as he turned around. "You've already seen it so there's no use not looking" Sal said staring at Larry's back. "Your not upset" he asked "no you have food I can't be mad" Sal laughed. Larry turned around meeting Sal's eyes. "Your still hot if that makes this less awkward" Sal's face lit up red as he looked away. " c-could we watch those movies now" Sal said changing the subject.  
They sat on Sal's bed watching some comedy that Larry had found. It was silent units Larry spoke up " I meant it" he whispered. "I know" Sal replies feeling the blush return. Larry leans closer to Sal taking the edge of his prosthetic "do you mind" Larry asked. Sal shook his head letting Larry remove it. Larry leans down pressing a kiss to his cheek then moving to his lips. Sal returned the favor rapping his arms around his neck. They sat there in the dark as the movie faded into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and girl (and sheeple) this was my first story it really sucks but I hope you have faith that my writing gets better. Again thank you for reading I would love to have feedback on my stories: I may consider making a second part which could possibly be smut let me know if you'd like that!;)


End file.
